Your a liar, a deciever, a player, heart braker.
by LilPannychan
Summary: Sick of those T/P's? Well this is a T/P break up! Sorry T/P fans (I am one too). Trunks cheats on Pan and when she find out what will she do? please R.R


Disclaimer: Its pretty sad I don't own dbz. Every time I ask Akira if I can own it he just laughs at me...stupid baka ^_^;  
  
A/n: OK, yeah fed up with T/P? Im in the mood to break them up arent you? GOOD NEWS!!!!  
  
Dbz is making a MOVIE!!! IN THE MOVIES!!! Go to www.dragonballz.com and it will tell you more about it.  
  
I Do not, I REPEAT do not own anything in this story EXCEPT!! The penny that is accidently on the floor in the middle of the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan was listening to her answer machine. Its been a month since Pan moved in with Trunks.  
  
But there was this one message that caught her ear.  
  
"Hey baby! Love ya boo, meet me at out usual place at 10pm ok? Love and kisses." Said a sluty voice.  
  
"What was _That_ all about?" Pan whispered to herself.  
  
Pan was a little suspicious but she shrugged it off.  
  
She decided to go to the movies with her best friends so she called Marron.  
  
"Hello?" Said Marron.  
  
"Hey Marron meet me at in the mall so we can go to that new movie theater, ok? Be there in 5 minutes bye!" Pan said as she hung up. She felt a bit quiezzy. That little message really got to her. It explained whu he would always "have to go to his meetings" or something...  
  
Pan just headed to the mall walking, she didnt call Bra because Bra was already at the mall so she figured she would see Bra there.  
  
She saw Marron when she got there and Marron looked concered.  
  
"What's wrong, on the phone you sounded like you were going to cry." Marron said as she greeted Pan with a hug and a kiss of the cheek.  
  
"Its nothing." Pan just shrugged.  
  
"Lets go to the movied ok?" Pan said as they both went inside.  
  
They met up with Bra because the movies was right next to a clothes store (How convienent)  
  
"Hey Pan!" Bra said as she gave a hug to Pan and then Marron.  
  
"We were heading to the movies to see that spiderman movie (That movie was a great one...((I saw it!)) but it was too short!) wanna come?" Pan offered.  
  
"Sure why not?" Bra said as she walked into the movie threater with Pan and Marron after she paid for her ticket.  
  
They both sat at the last row, when Pan thought she saw Trunks in the front row with someone.  
  
"Did you see that?" Pan whispered to Marron.  
  
"What?" She whisperedd back.  
  
" I think I see Trunks." Pan whispered (The movie already started and the lights are dim).  
  
"What? Where?" Marron said as she stood up (member last row no problem)  
  
"That is him!" Marron screamed as a couple of people looked at her.  
  
She covered her mouth and said "Sorry" In a muffled voice.  
  
"No! Thats not Trunks,"Bra whispered.  
  
Bra took a look again, and she saw Trunks and a red headed girl kissing.  
  
"What?!?!" Bra half whispered.  
  
She turn to look at her friend and, she saw that Pan wasnt crying...she looked pissed.  
  
("See my thing are cool without you  
  
But Im hurting more than real  
  
And thoug my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you")  
  
"Let's go." Pan said as she stood up and walk out of the theater, with Marron and Bra too follow her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bra asked.  
  
"We are waiting." Pan said. Her voice didnt have any emotion in it.  
  
"For what?" Marron asked.  
  
"For Trunks and his little slut to leave." Pan said.  
  
"Wait Pan, how can you act so calm?." Marron asked.  
  
"What do you think? As a matter of fact, no I dont want to stay lets go for a walk." Pan snapped at Marron.  
  
Marron was a bit fritened. Pan never acted this way. Pan's voice didnt even quivered. Too bad Marron couldnt feel what Pan felt inside at that moment.  
  
("You said you loved me, no one above me")  
  
Bra was really mad, at her brother. How could he do this? He hurt Pan. Bra and Pan were so close they can feel each other emotions, and the emotions that Bra felt from Pan was alot even though Pan didnt show it.  
  
They all started to walk back to Pan and Trunks house.  
  
When Pan closed the door to the house she just sank to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Bra and Marron tried to confort their friend but it wasnt a big help.  
  
("I trust in you, I trust in you  
  
So sad, so sad  
  
What love will make you do")  
  
She finally calmed down.  
  
"I was an idiot, I was an idiot for loving him. How could I not have seen this before? The stupid lies, the promises that were broken. I am such a baka." Pan said through sobs.  
  
"You dont deserve him." Marron whispered to her friend as she sat on the ground with her.  
  
Pan felt like her heart was cut into two peices.  
  
She looked ahead and then she stood up and wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"Theres no way I am wasting my tears on him." she muttered harshly. She stoped crying and she went to the bathroom to wash her face.  
  
("No more broken heart for me  
  
No more of telling your lies to me")  
  
"What are you going to do?" Bra asked as she stared at Pan.  
  
"Im going to the sluts house. I can feel Trunks' power level there." Pan said as she walked to her car.  
  
Marron ran downstairs and outside into Pan's car, while Bra just walked there.  
  
It was hard for Bra to sink in the fact that Trunks would cheat on her best friend like that.  
  
Pan drove without saying a word and then she stopped on an apartment building.  
  
She started to ring the bell but no one would get it. Pan was about to break the door open, she put her hand up but Bra grabbed it before it hit the door.  
  
("Baby why you hurt me  
  
Leave me and desert me  
  
Boy I gave you all my heart  
  
And all you do is tear it up")  
  
"No Pan, thats not the right way to confront him." Bra almost whispered.  
  
"Ok Bra then what is?"  
  
"You wait for him to come home and then you tell him." Marron said as she took Pan's hand and pulled her back to the car.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS DOING IN THERE?!?!?!" Pan screamed as she tried to get out of the car, but Bra and Marron wouldnt let her.  
  
Marron went up to the wheel and drove Bra home while she took Pan home too.  
  
"Pan you know what to do, I am going to walk home ok? Bye hunny." Marron said as she hugged her friend but she didnt hug her back.  
  
"This Trunks thing is getting to you, I know. Let him have it." Marron whispered into Pan's ear then she left.  
  
("I think I found my strength to finally get up and leave  
  
No more  
  
Broken heart for me  
  
No more  
  
Of telling your lies to me  
  
I'm looking like I've got my head up so now I see  
  
No more  
  
Of giving you everything  
  
There no more of taking my love from me")  
  
Pan went into her house and started to pack up. The sooner Trunks came home the sooner she would get everything over with.  
  
It hurt, it really did. She trusted fully in him, and he decieved her.  
  
She smirked as she heard him walked the steps.  
  
'Oh he is going to get it.' Pan thought as he came.  
  
"Where've you been?" Pan asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
Trunks looked a bit surprised as he walked up to give Pan a hug and kiss but she stepped back.  
  
"Well?" She said.  
  
"I was at another one of my meetings." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh is that so? Thats funny because I saw you in the movies with another woman. I guess kissing eachother was part of your schedule?" Pan said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks looked shocked as he stared at him.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You and your stupid lies. Im sick of them. Now i know the truth. Thats to your little friend here." Pan said as she put the message on loud enough for the whole house to here it.  
  
"Dont you dare come back to me. GET THIS STRAIGHT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURTS!! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN." Pan screamed as she slapped Trunks.  
  
Being part Sayjin made the hit hurt to Trunks,  
  
She then took her suitcases and left the house without a word. She went into her car.  
  
Trunks started to run downstairs but when he got out the door, Pan was already gone with her car heading for her parents house.  
  
It took him just then to realise he has just lost the most beautiful woman, he would ever know.  
  
Her words crossed through his head.  
  
"Your and your stupid lies." Went through Trunks head.  
  
He never realised that it hurt woman, every time he would cheat on them  
  
It was just a game to him.  
  
Until now.  
  
He learned his lesson.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you guys liked this.  
  
~*LilPan-chan*~ 


End file.
